


The Man Next Door

by Kat_lynch7475



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And hes having a great time, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Maybe in the next oneshot?, No sex in this one, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Rey and Kylo are neighbours, Rey is horny, Rey is listening to Kylo through the wall, Reylo - Freeform, Shes missing out, Vibrators, or does she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_lynch7475/pseuds/Kat_lynch7475
Summary: A man named Kylo Ren moves in next door to Rey. Everythings going fine until one day, early in the morning, Rey is woken by loud groaning. After hearing her neighbour shout his pleasure to the entire complex, Rey finds herself in quite the predicament. It all goes down hill after she confronts him about it. Or does it?Reylo OneShot - Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 262





	The Man Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first one shot. I dont know why but i got really inspired out of no where to write this so here we are. The is no actual sex in this one but if you guys enjoy this one, i might make it a mini series and do a part two where they really get down an dirty... Although... they get pretty dirty in this one. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

She hated him. She absolutely hated him. The man next door.

Every morning since the day he moved into Rey’s apartment complex she would wake up to him. Hearing him. Every. Damn. Morning.

The tall drink of water known as Kylo Ren had been living next door to Rey for around two months or so now. At first everything was great. He didn’t seem like a serial killer or too much of a weirdo which Rey was grateful for. The last guy who occupied that apartment was basically a stalker. Rey actually had to call the police on him when she noticed holes had been drilled into the wall of her bathroom. Thankfully with that creeper gone, Rey could relax knowing she wasn’t being disturbed by a pair of eyes watching her every move in the privacy of her home. It made her shiver to think what he did when he watched her.

But with how Rey grew up, bouncing around from foster home to foster home and eventually landing in the god-awful hands of Unkar Plutt, she liked to think she knew how to deal with cretins like them kinds of men.

Kylo tended to keep to himself. Rey didn’t see him all that much of him in the first couple weeks after him moving in, which wasn’t the worst considering Rey herself wasn’t the biggest people person. But damn did she have a reaction to him when she first saw him.

Their first encounter was when Kylo was taking boxes into the apartment. Rey assumed he was one of the guys that helped out with the moving but no. This tree of a human, with broad shoulders, dark eyes and jet-black hair was the man who would be living next to Rey.

He was the classic brooding bad boy type Rey discovered pretty quickly as whenever they bumped into each other in the lift on the way to work in the morning, he would give her one big look up and down, taking in every inch of her small body. If he wasn’t so hot, she probably would have called the police on him for being a creep as well.

But even though he would go so far as to straight up stare at rey whenever they were near each other, eyes never leaving her face or just her in general, he never made a move. And Rey would journey to hell and back before she ever made a move on someone like him. She knew she’d likely be rejected anyhow. This was the sort of man in 3-piece suits who for sure could pull any girl he wanted at any time of day.

However, as Rey soon found out in the short time he’d been there, it seemed like her neighbour was from hell itself, waking Rey up at the same time every single morning, at the crack of dawn with his… habits.

**One month after Kylo Ren’s move in**

Rey was startled awake by what sounded like deep guttural groaning. Her eyes fluttered open, looking to the curtains covering the windows to see the dim light or morning slowly seeping round the edges. She turned to look at her clock.

**6:36 AM**

Another groan, almost a growl came from the other side of her bedroom. Practically directly behind where her bed was positioned.

“The fuck is that?” Rey quietly questioned to her empty bedroom, speaking out loud rather than in her head, most likely because she had just been woken up 2 hours too early by some strange noise.

Rey sat up, listening out for the sounds that seemed to be coming from the wall, kneeling upright on her bed, pressing her ear to the wall.

The groaning continued, seemingly getting higher in pitch as time went on. And that’s when Rey heard it…

“Ohhhhh… Fuckk yessss… Uhhhhh”

Rey nearly broke her neck bounding away from the wall, breathing laboured and jaw completely slack at what she had just heard coming, quite literally, from the other side of the wall.

She took a few deep breaths to re-establish herself and understand what just happened. Even though her heart rate had somewhat calmed down, her burning red cheeks certainly had not and what was worse is that she could feel herself getting wet at the loop that was now playing through her mind of the man next door… pleasuring himself. And it definitely sounded like he got all the pleasure that he was striving for…

“No. Ew Rey. Those are not the thoughts I should be having right now.” she berated herself quietly, now alarmingly aware of how paper thin these walls must actually be.

“Wait no. Why should I be the one to be quiet? He could at least have some decency and button up while he busts a nut!” Rey huffed.

She was wide awake and aggie. Well, she always was in the morning anyway, but this just added to the pile. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind and that’s what she was going to do.

Without a second thought, Rey stormed out of her room, out of her front door and stood outside her neighbours’ door, proceeding to knock rather loudly to get his attention.

Rey crossed her arms and started to impatiently tap her foot on the hard wood floor. Eventually, after what seemed to be minutes of waiting, the man himself, Kylo emerged, opening his door with a deep sigh.

‘Poor you’ Rey snidely said to herself in her head. And then she took the rest of him in.

Her eyes went wide, and she knew that she had made the biggest mistake of her life, coming to this hunk of a man’s door at 7 in the morning.

She counted them. All eight of his chiselled abs that gleamed in a light sheen of sweat that was present on just about every inch of his pale freckled skin. Without a shirt, there was no question to whether this man was just broad or whether he was packing. And it was certainly the later, although he was very broad too, Rey noted.

“See something you like sweetheart?” Kylo’s low voice reverberated down the empty hall, pulling Rey out of her silent reverie.

Her wide doe eyes met his dark black ones, Rey seemingly forgetting every reason and intention in coming here. She shook herself out of her clouded minds state to focus on the task at hand.

“I- Yes I- umm.” Rey huffed in-between, finally finding the will to be annoyed at his undressed state as well as from the initial annoyance of hearing him through her wall at this ungodly hour.

“You woke me up!” Rey pointedly spoke at him.

“You must be dreaming sweetheart. I don’t snore” he flippantly remarked, crossing his arms, clearly unaffected by the annoyance rolling off her in waves.

“First of all, do not call me sweetheart and second, I don’t mean snoring, I mean… I heard your… your noises.” She quietly trailed off, embarrassment slowly seeping in.

“You’re going to have to be more specific with me, sweetheart.” Blatantly ignoring Rey’s first command.

“Ugh. Fuck it.” She quickly said, mustering up all of her confidence to say it out loud.

“I heard you… masturbating.” She couldn’t look at him. She wouldn’t. But then she did.

Kylo had one eyebrow raised, his lips curled in a satisfied smirk as if he knew what she was trying to say all along. Yep. He was the incarnation of the devil himself.

“There. That wasn’t so hard to admit now was it.”

“Admit? ADMIT? Excuse you but I didn’t exactly enjoy listening to you jerk your tiny cock at half past six in the morning. I would have much rather been fast asleep in bed, but apparently someone can’t keep their mouth closed!” Rey was all but screaming at him at this point.

Kylo laughed. He actually had the audacity to laugh at her. It was deep and rich, silky like chocolate, but she tried not to focus on that.

“Oh Rey. My cock is hardly tiny I can assure you of that and I’m willing to bet that if I pushed you up against this wall, stripped you of those cute night shorts and fucked you until you couldn’t stand, you’d have a very hard time being quiet as well.”

Rey’s legs nearly buckled. A shiver of pure pleasure racked over her entire body heading straight to her core, were she knew was currently starting to pool with wetness. Visions of him trapping her against the wall and thrusting into her at a brutal pace filled her mind and she felt herself start to shake with effort not to press her thighs tightly together to stave off the throbbing of her nether region. And that had been the first time he’d actually said her name out loud.

Kylo remained racking his eyes up and down her body without remorse, watching the effects he had on her take place. His smirk widened.

“You see sweetheart. I like touching myself. It feels fucking incredible and from past experiences, girls love guys who moan and make some noise in bed. So… Rey. I’m going to continue to ‘jerk my tiny cock’ whenever I want and you’re just going to have to deal with it.” He shrugged, as if all of what he just said was completely normal for a stranger to divulge to another stranger.

And at that, he shut the door in her face, leaving Rey utterly shocked, horny and wet. 

Rey now hated Kylo Ren the man next door. What kind of name even was that anyway?

Every single morning, without fail, Rey would wake up to the sound of him, doing is thing. In fact the day after she went and confronted him about it, he seemed to get louder just to piss her off. He knew she could hear everything, and it was really getting to Rey.

She struggled for days and days to stay angry. To fight the urge to succumb to her body’s need for release. Her biology was screaming at her, telling her to take what she needed when her mind was repulsed by the idea of getting off to the sound of him… getting off.

There were even some days that a bang on the wall would wake Rey, rather than his gorgeous, incessant pleas. The sound of him grabbing on to anything he could get a hold of to bring his climax to a satisfying end. Those days, Rey’s mind would give in, tired of pretending that she was not affected, pretending that she was the one he was slamming up against the wall. Just like he had said to her in the hallway. All 6 foot and 4 inches of him rutting into her like an animal, holding her there with no escape. Not that Rey would want to escape that kind of beautiful torture.

It was doing a number on Rey as it went on, day in and day out. And many a time would she nearly cave.

**Present Day – One month after Rey talking to Kylo**

It took its sweet ass time to get to Rey, but she finally had it. It had finally been delivered.

About 2 weeks ago, Rey finally gave in and decided to buy herself a sex toy. She had always been nervous of these things, afraid they would be a waste of money, hurt her or leave her completely unsatisfied. All of her previous experiences with men, or boys as she prefers to put it, were painful and none of them ever made a proper attempt to get Rey off. She would lay there and take it and feel absolutely nothing.

But with all of this horniness she had building up inside of her, she saw no other option but to go to plan B.

Plan A was her fingers, but as she was quite a small human, they never ended up reaching the places she wanted attention on the most. And here it was. Her solution. And perhaps her revenge.

All of this pent-up sexual frustration she had, she knew he probably didn’t have, as he seemed to do just fine on his own every morning. Now it was his turn to get a little taste of that.

Rey had gotten to the point that she wasn’t even embarrassed to touch herself to the sound of him in the morning and thought to herself that if he was confident enough to be heard by probably everyone on her floor then so was she.

Rey didn’t want to just jump straight into her revenge, however. She would make it last. Longer than he could anyway.

Luckily, today was Rey’s day off of work so she had all day to experiment with her knew toy and find out all of its features and what would likely make her sing with pleasure, all the while out of earshot of Kylo.

By the end of the day, Rey was thoroughly blissed out and over the moon with her choice of toy. It hit all the right spots and what made her smirk deepen was the thought of what Kylo ren would go through from now on.

This was going to be good.

Rey should have hated how excited she was and how she woke up, 20 minutes early, just to ready herself for her master plan. Even though it was stupid and probably nothing would ever come of this but her awkwardly shouting into her room, there was something inside of her that needed this. That needed the anticipation of his reaction to what she was doing. She would never admit it, but deep down she was doing it for him. To please him. In the same way it secretly pleased her to hear the sound of his sweet moans every day.

Her phone alarm went off silently, alerting her of the time that he usually woke up and started his ritual. She had had about a month now to gauge when he started to when he ended. She could tell how he liked it. How he started off slow, and when he switched to longer, harder and faster strokes. Some days she would here the thunderous sounds of slapping flesh when he was particularly pent up. Those days he lasted less time and so did Rey. Somehow, she became very in sync with how he pleasured himself.

First Rey started on the lowest setting, her vibrator buzzing to life with the press of a button. She toyed with the bud of nerves at the apex of her thighs first, each pulse and vibration coursing through her body. Rey brought her left hand up to her breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple in tandem with Kylo’s light moans.

Rey needed more, so she upped the setting on her toy and slowly started to slide it around her sex, an airy moan escaping her lips as she caught her nether lips. The buzzing would probably still be too quiet for Kylo to hear, so she bumped the vibrator up again and it whirled to life.

Rey slowly pushed the head of the toy into her, delighting in the perfect stretch that it gave her. She pictured him above her, whispering dirty things in her ear ae he slowly thrust into her tight heat. At that, Rey did moan. Open and loud into her room. Rey was still adjusting to the way her toy filled her, and the pleasureful vibrations it was giving whilst it sat against her snug walls when she noticed something.

The moaning on the other side of the wall had stopped. He must have heard.

That egged Rey on even more, kicking her vibrator up another 3 levels, only 4 levels short of maximum vibration. She couldn’t contain the sounds she made, still imagining that Kylo was the one hitting deep inside of her, every so often catching her G-spot and making her see colours.

Rey was so high on the bliss of it all, that she didn’t catch the way she said, out loud,

“Oh, Fuck that feels good!”

Rey continued to stroke the toy in and out of her, sometimes taking it fully out to circle her clit a few times and back in again, as deep as it could go.

She almost missed the knocking sound coming from what sounded like her door.

Rey was close now, and she wasn’t about to stop. Her walls were starting to clench more and more around the moving toy.

The knocking was even louder the second time, louder than her shameless moans and then that voice.

“Rey open this door right now!”

Rey ignored, stifling a giggle between her moans. This was exactly the kind of reaction she had hoped for.

“Rey I’m serious Open. Up.”

Rey only turned up the settings of her toy, hoping to get her release will he stood outside her door listening.

“Rey if you come before you open this door, I will kick it down and spank you harder than you’ve ever been spanked before!”

That got Rey’s attention. She sat up, now feeling incredibly stupid and nervous at the thought of what he might do if he kicked her door down and do what he just said he would.

She instantly turned her vibrator off and pulled it out of her. She got up on shaky legs, unsatisfied that she didn’t get the orgasm she sorely needed and made her way to her door. Not before putting on some bottoms and gathering all of her confidence.

She unlocked the door and it suddenly swung open. Without any warning, Kylo strode into her apartment, slammed the door shut and shoved Rey against the wall.

Rey tried not to let the moan out, but she couldn’t help it. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to her.

“So, you finally decided to join me, did you?” he growled, his face so close to hers. He used his arms to cage her in and used his hips to pin her lower half down against the wall.

Rey could feel his cock, long, hard and twitching. He certainly was right about not being tiny. He was indeed very, very proportionate.

“All of this time and you finally start moaning for me. How many times have you touched yourself to the thought of me Rey? I’m willing to bet that this wasn’t the first time was it now.”

Rey couldn’t speak. She was frozen in place, eyes locked with his dark, sex crazed ones. She was burning up and all she could do to answer was shift her hips against his, creating the perfect friction with his cock over her clit. She bit on her lip to stifle the moan.

Kylo all but growled in her ear at the movement, breath hot on her neck and ear.

“Did you even get to come sweetheart?” He teased as he started rolling his hips into her, grinding against her slowly.

One hand snaked its way up from her hip where he was holding, to her neck.

“Answer me Rey. Did you come? If you use your words like a good girl, I’ll make you come.”

“N-no.” Rey said, legs starting to tremble from her arousal.

“No what Rey?”

“No, I didn’t… come”

“Good girl. Would you like to make you orgasm Rey?”

“Fuck.” She whispered

“If you like, but first I want to taste you.”

And just like that, he hoisted her up, Rey taking the incentive to lock her legs behind his back, and he took her straight to her room.

He threw Rey down onto her plush mattress, bouncing slightly, making Rey’s breast bounce too. Kylo caught the movement and followed her down onto the bed. It dipped slightly with his weight, but his eyes never left Rey’s.

At this point Rey was well and truly wet that she was convinced he could smell it.

Kylo slid his hand under her thin nightshirt and tugged upwards, discarding the item carelessly and he took in the sight of Rey. By the way his eyes lit up and darkened at the same time, she could tell he was far from disappointed.

“Perfect. You’re perfect Rey.” He praised, pressing her down to lay flat on the bed and following so he could take one of her dusty pink nipples into his mouth. He thumbed and pitched the other until it turned into a stiff peak. The sensations of her breasts being play with in this way was sending Rey into overdrive, sighing and lightly moaning at the feeling.

Kylo continued his assault for another few minutes, eyes never straying from her face until he slowly started trailing down her body.

Rey didn’t have time to out anything more than her shorts on before jumping up to get to the door, so her wetness had drenched her shorts.

Kylo made little work of her shorts, ripping them off in one quick motion, leaving her completely nude and on show for him.

“Fuck Rey. You’re so wet. Is this for me sweetheart? Are you ready for me to fuck you with my tongue?” he said, pulling her legs apart slowly and trailing his index finger around her lips.

“Uhhh Kylo just do it already. Pleas-“

Kylo latched on to her clit, sucking hard, tongue flicking up and down along her slit relentlessly. He was devouring her and she was rendered incapable of doing anything else but moaning lewdly.

“You taste so sweet Rey. I’m going to enjoy doing this every morning from now on.” That last be didn’t even register in Rey’s head.

Kylo switched his motions every minute or so, keeping Rey on the edge the whole time. The slow drag of the flat of his tongue send shivers up Rey’s spine, Rey mewled at how deep he could go into her but the quick flicks making direct impact on her clit was what send Rey nearly tumbling down the best climax of the century.

But then, Kylo stopped. Rey looked up to see him smirking more than he ever had ever and then he thrust Rey’s vibrating dildo as far into her as it would go, turning it straight up to max setting.

Rey screamed at the intense vibrations that were repeatedly pulsating against her G-spot. Kylo had stuck it at the absolute most perfect angle in her pussy that would have her gushing more than she ever had.

But he wasn’t done. With two fingers he lifted the hood that hid Rey’s clit to fully expose the sensitive bundle of nerves. The same fast flicks that had nearly send Rey into overdrive the first time started up again, but this time, with the mixture of cold air that hit her button and the unrelenting strokes against it, the vibrator that was sat against her G-spot, now being moved along her ridged walls by Kylo’s other hand, Rey actually was screaming.

“Come for me Rey. I want you to come hard and fast!”

“OH FUCK! YES! KYLO OH MY GO- JUST LIKE THAT! UHHHH”

Her walls started to quake, never like they had before. Convulsing so tightly that she practically pushed the toy out of her. Her orgasm made her vision go white. Her hearing went. Hips completely off the bed as her body pulsed over and over again, pleasure from her contracting walls making her cry, the tears spilling over from complete bliss.

“Ohhh Fuckkkkkkk” she drawled as he slowed up the pace on her now very oversensitive clit. He turned the settings down on the vibrator too, but still enough to keep her orgasm going for another couple of quakes, thrusting less harshly than he originally was.

“Good girl. You did so good for me sweetheart. Came so hard I could feel your clit twitch in my mouth.”

He finally released her, turning the vibrator off as she started to shake from the over sensitivity.

“I’ve never come so hard in my life.” She said, dazed from her post orgasmic bliss.

“Just wait till I fuck you with my cock. You won’t be able to sit down after I’ve had you.”

“Who says I’m going to let you fuck me?” It was a pathetic attempt to combat his over confidence but after the orgasm she just had, she was never going to even look at another male.

“Something tells me you’re going to let me do whatever the fuck I want to you.”

“And something tells me that I’m going to enjoy every single minute of it.” Rey smirked ready and willing to give into anything that Kylo wanted to do to her.

She couldn’t wait for this to be her life from now on.


End file.
